Carathyr Campaigns:
Chapter 1 Game 1: Introduces characters Iwik Enihsnus, Anubis, Kaiba Snowborne, Jeremiah Coltrane, Kreekreek, and Varis Laidon in the city of Coppershire. Kaiba and Jeremiah enter the city by boat from the continent Arrakis, Kreekreek flew down from the Dwarven Mountains, Varis travelled to Coppershire from the west, and both Iwik and Anubis "fell from the sky". Iwik is graciously greeted into the city by every, Kreekreek is only welcomed by the Dwarves, and both Dragonborne: Anubis and Kaiba are completely discriminated against. Characters are introduced to several issues within and surrounding the city. Varis is first to learn about the shadow demons and dogs plaguing the northern forests of Coppershire; preventing hunters from providing the locals with wild game. Once together the group learns about "the cold" cursing Coppershire nights, as commoners are either turn up missing or dead late in the evenings. Anubis, searching for a place to rest (not welcomed at the Inn), comes across a large blue giant-like creature attacking a couple young children. Trying to save the children he is over powered by the beast until his companions come to his rescue and scare the creature off. The next day, upon Varis' lead, they head north to further investigate the shadow demons. They stumble upon a nest of demonic "dogs" as they strategize an attack around Anubis destroying them all with his magic. As night falls, the shadow demons rise and the party plan for an attack against the creatures near the northern swamps. Game 2: The party engage the Shadow demons with a relentless attack from Iwik. The demons were easily defeated, but one escaped, flying across the swamp to a tower in the mountains that could be barely seen. As the party heads back to the town, Varis decided to investigate the tower by travelling around the swamp, looking for a safe passage to the west. He discovers the tower is occupied by the Mad Druid Trayonna, who is using powerful magics to fuse creatures together, making perverse abominations. He reports back to the party in the town to tell them what it was that he found. During his investigation, the party becomes more acquainted with the town folks, including the Burgomaster Gallen Fortworth, the captain of the guard Brillian Grace, Olin Moonbrooke, the Mage tower-keeper, and Basil Gauth, the city's Alchemist. At the Copperpot Inn, Anubis works hard at gaining some favor from the Inn's owner, Hailie Copperpot. Upon learning about the city's water contamination problem that is poisoning the town's folk and killing some (including making Kaiba very ill), the party decides to venture north-east up the river to investigate the source of the contamination. Game 3: Upon a new day, the party spends time gathering resources for the journey. Admist of their errand runs, they hear word that the "cold curse" is coming from underneath the city, most likely in the mines themselves. They hear from Basil that the source may be from a creature known as an Oni. They receive maps and directions through the mines from Basil and meet with a mysterious blue-garbed man named Azure Suiki. Kaiba suspects Azure has something to do the cold curse, even going as far as suspecting Azure may be the Oni in disguise. Before the party leaves to resolve the water contamination issue, Varis, with effective diplomacy, is able to convince Brillian to give the group an advance before journeying north. The party's travel up water with boats provided by the City's fishermen, to discover a horde of Owlbears contaminating the water with dead bugbear carcasses that they throw into the waters to rot. The party cleave through the horde of Owlbears until they discover their leader, a much larger, deadlier owlbear.